


Memories

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alanna214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna214/gifts).



He thinks of memories.

Of sidelong glances only half-caught, of raised eyebrows oddly out of place. An accidental brush of the hip, a flutter of fingers along his elbow so brief he almost thought he'd imagined it.

Almost.

Philip finds that in this one instance, his memories serve him far more handily than the written word, so he indulges himself in them.

After all, they're lying here together, sweater and leather alike long since discarded, hands and legs entwined, basking in the rhythm of their own heartbeats.

“Fascinating,” Philip mutters, and shelves it away as another memory of Terui Ryuu.


End file.
